Tis the Season
by YamiRox1010
Summary: Christmas was always supposed to be a happy time, but for Yugi it was a cruel reminder of what once was. He begins to hate it, until he is visited by someone special.


**Alright I know it is the wrong time of year, and we FINALLY got rid of the snow, but I was reading some Rise of the Guardians fanfics and this idea just came to me. This is NOT a crossover though, I was just inspired by it. Anyways if they can write about various holidays anytime of the year they want, then I can write a Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas fic in the middle of April dangit! I hope you enjoy and leave a review on what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la…_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear those same words every year. I really don't see what's so great about it though, all Christmas is, is a time to spend massive amounts of money on useless items. Yeah, some people have the luxury of doing that. I, however, do not.

My name is Yugi Mutou. I lost my parents when I was 9 years old. I live in a small village, where you are expected to take care of yourself. I live in the alleyways where people leave their old boxes and such and use those as shelter. I have been doing this for 3 years since my parents died. Since I am still technically a kid, nobody will hire me, meaning I can't get any money. That basically translates to not having any way to get food. I have to survive off of trash and what I can manage to steal from the food stalls. It is not fun or ideal, but I know one say I will escape this horrible situation I've been put in and like like everyone else. I know one day I will have a home to go to, a comfortable bed, a meal on a table, and best of all be able to actually enjoy the Christmas season.

I will admit I do get a bit spiteful this time of year when I see parents out buying toys for their kids and families all enjoying warm holiday dinners together, while I'm outside freezing in the cold hoping to survive the night. I still don't know how I get through the nights when it hits the negatives. Now my family wasn't exactly financially stable, but despite that my parents always made sure Christmas was the one time a year where we could pretend it was. Mom would cook a delicious meal for the three of us and we would gather around the table and eat like many other families. Then after dinner Dad would give me a present that he had been saving up for. It was never anything extravagant by any means, but that one little something, whatever it happened to be that year, be it a toy or a watch, was special. I didn't get things very often because of obvious money reasons so my Christmas present from Dad was always something to look forward.

There was always one more thing to look forward to though. That of course was Santa. Every year all of us kids in the village would round up and talk about what we wanted from Santa that year. We would absolutely make sure to get to sleep early on Christmas Eve, and then in the morning run to the tree to see what Santa had left us. We would spend all year making sure we were good and not getting in trouble so that we would be on the nice list. Ah, the days when I still believed in Santa. I miss those most of all, when small tales could make you believe in something so mystical. Now I know that Christmas is just a time of year for parents to have an excuse to get their kids presents. There was no Santa, no "nice" or "naughty" lists, just parents who decided whether or not their kids were worthy of presents or not. How else do the bullies keep getting presents or the kids who break the rules all year during school, how do they get presents when their actions should have put the on the naughty list. It made no sense, except that Santa isn't real, and never was.

I think I came to this revelation that same year my parents died. They had died early in the year around March from a high fever. I was lucky to have not caught, but both of them did. I was left alone in the streets and had to fend for myself. Believe or not I was good that year, I didn't steal from anyone and I only took from the trash, I told myself that I would stay good so that Santa would still come to me even if I wasn't in my home. I was 9 and had lost lost my parents, you can't blame me for being a tad bit delusional. It was that same year that Santa stopped coming to me. I knew then that when I saw the brats, bullies, and troublemakers in general, getting presents from Santa, that none of it was real.

Speaking of Christmas Eve, guess what tonight is. You guessed it, Christmas Eve! I can see all the kids rushing back to their houses early dreaming of what tomorrow morning will bring. Me? I'm sitting alone in my alley in my little box shelter to keep the snow out. I'm going to have to figure out how to get a new jacket sometime soon though, this one is getting a lot of holes. The only good thing about Christmas Eve is that nobody is out on the streets at night, that means I don't have to worry about getting kidnapped or worse. I had some close calls with those and Christmas seemed to be one of the deemed "safe" days to relax and get an actual good nights sleep.

At least, that was what I thought. I heard a crashing noise from above me. Normally I would've just thought that it came from the building because sometimes people work late in that building, but I knew no one had entered all day. Also the absence of broken windows showed that no one had broken in. I decided to move further into the alleyway so that I was hidden in the shadows, I wasn't taking any chances.

Suddenly, this guy jumped down from the roof on to the large pile of garbage to my left, I assumed for a cushion. He looked like me surprisingly, just slightly older. The weird part was that he was wearing a Santa suit and hat. Oh just great there is a guy going around pretending to be Santa, probably off to who knows where to do something to some unsuspecting and undeserving child. I just force myself into an even tighter ball and hope and pray he doesn't notice me there, I already have enough wrong with my life right now, I don't want to add this to the list.

I think the movement of me going into a ball must of made some noise though, because he looked right in my direction a few seconds later. I was begging that he thought it was just a cat or rat or some type of animal and blow it off, but he didn't. He walked toward me and pulled out a flashlight. He pointed it at me and just stared at me. I was scared out of my mind already jumping to the worst conclusions, I mean it's not like I had anything to defend myself. I made a small whimper that I didn't want to, but my body still did. That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was staring at. He seemed horrified that I would be scared of him, like he should be someone I trusted.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be sleeping inside waiting for Santa?" He suddenly asked.

"Very funny." I snapped forgetting that it was a stranger in front of me. "Besides only little kids are stupid enough to do that, Santa isn't real."

"Come now, you surely can't believe that." He said with a slight smile on his face. "Besides some part of you must believe in Santa, if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to see me right now."

"Uh huh, that what you tell all the kids right before you kidnap them or something? So are we just going to get this over with or are you going to tell me who you really are?"

"K-kidnap? What makes you think I would do that? Also, I thought my hint before was enough, but I guess not. I am Santa Claus."

"You actually expect me to believe your Santa? You're kidding me right?"

"No, why would I be? Look I know I don't look like the horribly unflattering pictures they make of me, nor am I an old man, but I am Santa." He said in a slightly hurt voice like he was insulted I didn't believe him.

"Look,all Santa is, are kids with parents with money to buy them gifts, nothing more. You obviously need some help, I can't give it to you, but someone else could. So why don't you go and look for them and I'll stay here and get some sleep."

"Well I can't do that, that would mean leaving you here all alone. I can't just leave a child alone in the middle of the night, that could be severely dangerous. Besides I don't need help with anything, I don't know what you are talking about."

"I've been fine on my own for a while now, thank you very much. I don't need a babysitter, if you don't need something from me then move along to another alleyway and out of this one."

I was really starting to get tired at this point. I think the adrenaline was wearing off from the initial shock and sleepless nights before this one catching up to me, because for some reason my brain was not processing this guy as a threat. I knew I had to stay awake though, just until he finally goes away. I stifle a yawn just as he is about to reply.

"You mean you have been out here by yourself for more than just tonight? What are you eating and how do you think your parents feel? Do you know how worried they must be?"

"What do you know?!" I yelled at him "There aren't any parents to be worried about me, so don't even go there. I also eat what I can either find or steal. Not sure why you care, but whatever." I finished not even thinking how stupid it could be to tell a potential kidnapper that there is no one to report you missing.

His facial features seemed to soften at the outburst, looks like he finally pieced together what was going on here. I don't even care if he feels pity for me, he'll forget about by tomorrow. They always do. I'm finding it so hard to stay awake, I'm just so exhausted and was seriously hoping that tonight I could catch up on sleep. Despite all my protests to my body, it wasn't listening and I was falling asleep. I could only hope that if I fell asleep he would just lose interest in me and leave. As I slowly fell asleep, despite everything I did not to, I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I knew it was the delusional Santa guy, but I was too far gone to stop him. All I could think about at that very moment was that even though it was absolutely freezing out tonight, this guy was so _warm. _

Sometime later I began to stir, not remembering what had happened earlier. I was confused as to what was making me so warm knowing that the sun never had this effect, especially not in the winter.I snuggled into it and went back to sleep not thinking it through because sleep really was the only thing I could think of.

When I woke up again, I felt fully rested for the first time in 3 years. I sat up expecting my usual alleyway, but that was far from what I saw. I was in a sleigh. In the _air._ What the heck is going on?! I began to look around, I realize that I'm in the seat of the sled and that their is a bag in the back. I look to my other side and see the flying reindeer. Yep, you heard me, flying reindeer, and then I spot who else but the crazy man himself, whom I was currently leaning against. There was no way, was there? Was this guy really Santa?

"Am I awake?" I asked hesitantly

"And here you thought I was lying about being Santa. So do you believe me now?"

"I'm still not sure if I'm awake right now, you're gonna have to give me a couple on that one."

"Ho,ho,ho, you're awake alright. You almost woke up a little while ago, but you went right back to sleep. I've finished making the rounds for tonight so I've been flying around waiting for you to wake up. So how're feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling fine? Guess I really don't know how to react right now. Better question why am I here?"

"Well I said to you before didn't I? I couldn't just leave a child out and alone in the alleyway, who knows what could happen to you, I mean, what would you do if it actually was a kidnapper who showed up tonight."

"Trust me I know." I spat at him

"How long have you been in the alley?"

"3 years. My parents died 3 years ago in March. I've been hiding in that alley with the makeshift box shelter to survive. I lived off of whatever food I could find in the garbage or that I could get away with stealing. And you better not give me some speech about getting on the naughty list for that, because frankly, I don't care. I tried the first year and realized it didn't make a difference and almost died myself from starvation."

"I wasn't going to say anything, calm down. And it does to make a difference."

"Oh really? How? Not like you come to the kids who aren't in their house at night."

He frowned at that. I think he realized that I was right and it only just occurred to him. "I never thought about that." I swear I saw him deflate at that comment.

"By the way, where are you taking me?"

"Well to the North Pole, silly." He said with a smile

"So, you did kidnap me?" I said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well I think giving a kid shelter, who has none, is called charity rather than kidnapping." Smirking right back.

"Are you really taking me to the North Pole?"

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone there, unless you want to go back."

"N-no I don't want to go back, I, I was just unsure…"

"Don't worry I won't leave you alone. Then, of course, you can leave anytime you want."

I was so happy, that I didn't believe it. I honestly kept feeling like that I would wake up any second.

"Oh by the way," He started again "since we are going to be living under the same roof you should know that I liked to be called Yami. I'm only Santa one time a year." He finished off laughing.

"Yami? Ok then!"

"Oh and fyi, when we get back we will be walking into a party. Every year all us holiday holders hold a big party at the North Pole and just hang out so get ready for an influx of characters."

"You mean all the others exist too? Like the Easter Bunny?"

"Ha! Of course they do, what did you think that only I existed? Oh, and Ryou is his name for future reference."

"I don't know, it just didn't even cross my mind."

"Well Ill give you the low down before we get there so you know what to call who. So the New Year baby is Leon. Cupid is Mokuba. St. Patty's day leprechaun is Seto. The April Fools Joker is Joey. As you know Easter Bunny is Ryou. Jack the Pumpkin King likes to be called Marik and I'm Yami. Also you got the non-holidays like Jack Frost who likes to be called Bakura, the tooth fairy who is Téa, and Sandman who is Tristan."

"I hope you know I'm going to need some reminders with all that information thrown at me."

"Don't worry I was prepared." Flashing a wicked smirk "Besides once they see that I've brought you home they aren't going to leave me alone so you should be safe."

"Ok?" I said hesitantly

"Like I said don't worry." He said while waving his hand at me "Oh well would you look at that we're here! Alright Rudolph we're landing!"

We slowly descended into a den for the reindeer and dismounted from the sleigh. Some elves came out and began to get the reindeer into their stables. Yami took me by the hand and led me through a door that led to a large ballroom. It had been decorated with red and green streamers. There was a long table spread out with a feast. There was anything you could think of on it turkey, cake, cookies, ham, you name it. The room was filled with various people who I assumed to be the various holiday mascots. No one seemed to notice our arrival yet that is until Yami screamed it out to everyone halting all conversations. They all yelled out a big whoop of congratulations to him and continued on with their conversations. I looked at Yami questioningly considering what he said earlier, in response he held up 1 finger as if expecting something to happen. I did as he said and waited and the room went quiet once more. They all snapped their heads over to us and stared. Joey was the first to speak:

"Uh, Yami? Did you accidently bring some extra cargo?"

"What would make you say that Joey?" He asked feigning innocence

"You do know you have a kid with you right?"

"Yes." He answered simply enough.

"Look Yami just because you bring presents to kids, doesn't mean you can kidnap them." The one called Bakura said

"I didn't kidnap him Bakura."

"Yami his parents will be worried sick! You need to bring him back now!" Téa scolded him

I flinched at the comment and Yami put a hand on my shoulders.

"Téa I think I know full well what I'm doing and I ask you to refrain from comments that mention the little ones parents." He said with a scowl

"Yami what are you talking about?" Kaiba asked

"My parents are dead." I said finally snapping. I knew I shouldn't be so quick tempered, but I really didn't want to talk about this much longer. "I've been living in an alley for 3 years by myself, Yami found me and brought me with him, simple as that."

"How old are you?" Kaiba again the one who asked

"I'm 12 years old." I replied

They all quickly shut up at that, I saw pity in all of their eyes. I really didn't like all the stares and started fidgeting, I already didn't want to bring it up, I really didn't want them staring at me for it. Yami stepped in at this point and told them that they needed to back off and leave me alone about. At some point I must of grabbed his jacket because I found myself grasping it as he was talking. He said he would be right back to his friends after he got me some decent clothes and showed me my room. With one last glare he led me up a staircase and into a hallway with many doors. He led me 3 doors down and told me this was where I would be staying. It was a quaint little bedroom with a complete furniture set. He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes that looked like they would fit me, albeit a bit big, but would fit. He apologized for his friends not expecting them to react like that. I told him it wasn't a big deal and that it wasn't the first time I had saw that stare. I just didn't want to see it any long. He understood and when we went back downstairs the party was in full swing again. We played games all night long and no one brought anything up again. Although, that may have been because I stuck to Yami all night, not wanting to be separated from him.

It certainly wasn't how I thought my Christmas would be spent this year, but I can't complain. I mean Santa just walked up to me and proved he was real, what's any better than that? I may not have known it, but I think this may have been some form of my Christmas wish coming true. I finally got to have a home again and for the first time in 3 years, I was happy. Maybe the words to that song were true, maybe it is the season to be jolly.

**And that's it everyone. I really don't know what spawned this from my mind, but it needed to happen. I really don't know why I can't write a story without either making Yugi's parents horrible people or just plain killing them off, but the, if it makes a good story, it's not my fault. Also I'm going to explain the reason for each person being which holiday real quick so you don't have to wonder.**

**New Year's Baby: I picked Leon simply because I need a kid boy and I wanted Mokuba to be cupid so what other kid boy do we know from the show besides Leon.**

**Cupid: I can just see Mokuba playing matchmaker, I don't know why.**

**Leprechaun: Yes I know this isn't really a figure we talk about a lot but you know we always mention them at St. Patty's day. Why Kaiba well money why else lol.**

**April Fools Joker: I maaaay have made this one up, but for some reason I wanted Joey and I was like what better holiday for him?**

**Easter Bunny: Ryou in practically every fanfic ever is described as a bunny, this happened.**

**Pumpkin King: Marik is a trouble maker, Halloween is about trouble making.**

**Santa: Well who else was going to Yugi in? Plus I could see him going around to all the kids in the world and giving them presents. Again I don't know why.**

**Jack Frost: Bakura is cold hearted and drops the temperature in hindsight this could've been Kaiba, but I wanted a leprechaun so Bakura go this.**

**Tooth fairy: Tèa got this one because 1. she was one of the few girls and 2. she has a motherly thing about her that I could see doing this.**

**Sandman: Really I think I could have just made this Joey, but I really liked him as the Joker so Tristan got put here plus he can be just as lazy as Joey.**

**Yeah I hoped you all liked it :) R&amp;R**


End file.
